psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Notable psychologists
This list includes famous psychologists and contributors to psychology; some of them may not have thought of themselves primarily as psychologists but are included here because of their important contributions to the discipline. Specialised lists of psychologists can be found at the articles comparative psychology, list of social psychologists and list of cognitive scientists. Psychologists included in those lists are also listed below: *100 most notable psychologist of 20th century *Other candidates for the 100 most notable psychologists list *Further list of prominent psychologists *List of Jewish American psychologists *List of psychologists elected to US National Academy of Sciences *List of presidents of American Psychological Association *List of presidents of the British Psychological Society *List of presidents of the Australian Psychological Society A * Norman Abeles * Alfred Adler * Mary Ainsworth * Icek Ajzen * George Albee * Franz Alexander * Jüri Allik * Gordon Allport * Irwin Altman * Michael Argyle * Louise Ames * Anne Anastasi * John Anderson * Galina Andreyeva * Aaron Antonovsky * Micheal Apter * Rudolf Arnheim * Elliot Aronson * Solomon Asch * Roberto Assagioli * John William Atkinson * Richard Atkinson * Aushra Augustinavichute * Nathan Azrin B * Kurt Back * Carl Backman * Alan Baddeley * Alexander Bain * James Baldwin * Robert Bales * Michael Balint * Paul Baltes * Albert Bandura * Theodore Barber * Jack Bardon * Roger Barker * David Barlow * Robert Baron * Frank Barron * Daniel Bar-Tal * Frederick Bartlett or Frederic Bartlett * Bernard M. Bass * Gregory Bateson * Diana Baumrind * Nancy Bayley * Aaron T. Beck (A psychiatrist, not a psychologist; founder of cognitive therapy) * Ernest Becker * Benjamin Beit-Hallahmi * George von Bekesy * Vladimir Bekhterev * Leopold Bellak * Daryl Bem * Sandra Bem * Richard Bentall * Arthur Benton * Loenard Berkowitz * Giovanni Berlucchi * Daniel Berlyne * Ellen Berscheid * Mark Bickard * Michael Billig * Alfred Binet * Wilfred Bion * David Birch * Edoardo Bisiach * Paul Bleuler * Ned Block * Benjamin Bloom * Margaret Boden * Edwin Boring * Marc Bornsrein * John Bowlby * Charles Brainerd * Nathaniel Branden * Douglas Bray * Donald Broadbent * Denis Bromley * Urie Bronfenbrenner (founder of "Human Ecology" / theory of the ecology of human development) * Jeanne Brooks-Gunn * Ivan Brown * Roger Brown * Jerome S. Bruner * Charlotte Buhler * Karl Buhler * Oscar Buros * Cyril Burt * Donald G. Byrne * Donn Byrne C * Mary Calkins * Donald Campbell * Walter Cannon * Leonard Carmicheal * Edward Carterette * James Cattell * Raymond Cattell * Laura Carstensen * Alphonse Chapanis * Jean-Martin Charcot * Collette Chiland * Nancy Chodorow * Noam Chomsky * Robert Cialdini * Edouard Claparede * Eve V. Clark * Herbert Clark * Ronald L. Cohen * Michael Coles * George Combe * John Conger * Phillip Converse * Clyde Coombs * Cary Cooper * Lyn Cooper * Raymond Corsini * Leda Cosmides * Fergus Craik * Lee Cronbach * Douglas Crowne * Richard Crutchfield * Nicholas Cummings D * Karl Dellenbach * Charles Darwin * James Davis * Ross Day * Richard De Charms * Lloyd deMause * Ennio De Renzi * Kay Deaux * Therese Decarie * Edward Deci * Jose Delago * William Dember * Florence Denmark * Daniel Dennett * Morton Duetsch * John Dewey * Dietrich Doerner * Bruce Dohrenwend * John Dollard * Margaret Donaldson * Emanuel Donchin * Rudolf Dreikurs * Pieter Drenth * Marvin Dunnette E * Alice Eagly * Herman Ebbinghaus * Derek Edwards * Irenaus Eibl-Eibesfeldt * Carl Eisdorfer * Paul Ekman * David Elkind * Albert Ellis (founder of "Rational Emotive Behavorial Therapy") * Havelock Ellis * Norman Endler * Noel Entwistle * Alan Epstein * Erik H. Erikson * Milton H. Erickson * Leonard Eron * Sibylle Escalona * William Estes * Richard Evans * Hans Eysenck F * Raymond Fancher * Edmund Fantino * Robert Fantz * John Farquhar * David Farrington * Norman Feather * Gustav Fechner * Edward Feigenbaum * Seymour Feshbach * Leon Festinger * Fred Fiedler * Baruch Fischhoff * Martin Fishbein * Ronald Fisher (Statistician} * Paul Fitts * Claude Flament * John C. Flanagan * John Flavell * Marie Flourens * John Flugel * Jerry Fodor * Donald Foss * Paul Fraisse * Jerome Frank * Viktor Frankl * Marianne Frankenhauser * Anna Freud * Sigmund Freud (founder of Psychoanalysis) * Erich Fromm G * John Gabrieli * Robert Gagne * Pytor Gal'perin * Francis Galton * John Garcia * Beatrice Gardner * Howard Gardner * Sol Garfield * R. Allen Gardner * Wendell Garner * Thomas Garth * Micheal Gazzaniga * Agostino Gemelli * George Gerbner * Arnold Gesell * Eleanor Gibson * J. J. Gibson * William Glasser * Charles Golden * Daniel Goleman * Stephen Goldston * Harold Goodglass * Jacqueline Goodnow * William Sealy Gosset- inventor of the T-test * Harrison Gough * Elizabeth Gould * Jeffrey Gray * Richard Gregory * Robert Grosseteste * J. P. Guilford * Robert Guion * Oliver Gulliksen * Edwin Guthrie H * Ralph Haber * J. Richard Hackman * Mark Haggard * G. Stanley Hall * Max Hamilton * Harry Harlow * Rom Harre * Paul Harris * Willard Hartup * Robert J. Havighurst * Friedrich Hayek * Donald O. Hebb * Fritz Heider * Hermann von Helmholtz * Harold Helson * Mary Henle * Ewald Hering * Imre Hermann * Richard Herrnstein * Micheal Hersen * Walter Hess * Ernest Hilgard * Josephine Hilgard * Hilde Himmelweit * Robert Hinde * Jerry Hirch * Julian Hochberg * Edwin Hollander * Leta Hollingworth * Edwin Holt * Karen Horney * Frances Horowitz * Carl Hovland * Clark L. Hull * David Hume * Earl B. Hunt * Joseph Hunt * Edwin Hutchins I *Chester Insko J * Douglas Jackson * James Jackson * John Hughlings Jackson * Gustav Jahoda * Marie Jahoda * William James * Kay Redfield Jamison * Herbert Jasper * Carl Jaspers * Arthur Janov (invented Primal therapy) * Julian Jaynes * Arthur Jensen * Qicheng Jing * Marcia K. Johnson * Philip Johnson-Laird * Edward E, Jones * Ernest Jones * Mary Cover Jones * Carl Gustav Jung K * Jerome Kagan * Daniel Kahneman * Alan Kazdin * Steven Keele * Harold H. Kelley * Noble Kelley * George Kelly * Herbert Kelman * Otto F. Kernberg (psychiatrist) * Charles Kiesler * Doreen Kimura * Marcel Kinsbourne * Alfred Kinsey * Walter Kintsch * Melanie Klein * Paul Kline * Otto Klineberg * Friedhart Klix * Heinrich Kluver * Kurt Koffka (co-founder of Gestalt psychology) * Wolfgang Köhler (co-founder of Gestalt psychology) * Lawrence Kohlberg * Heinz Kohut * Sheldon Korchin * Stephen Kosslyn * Emil Kraepelin * Leonard Krasner * David Krech * Elizabeth Kübler-Ross * Oswald Kulpe L * Jacques Lacan * George Ladd * Christine Ladd-Franklin * Ronald Laing * Michael E. Lamb * Nadine Lambert * Wallace Lambert * Ellen Langer * Michael Langone * Karl Lashley * Bibb Latane * Edward E. Lawler * Arnold Lazarus * Richard Lazarus * Timothy Leary * Herbert Lefcourt * Eric Lenneberg * Aleksei Leontev * Claude Levy-Leboyer * Kurt Lewin * Michael Lewis * Edwin A. Locke * Jane Loevinger * Elizabeth Loftus * Konrad Lorenz * John Lubbock * Robert Luce * Aleksandr Luria M * Eleanor Maccoby * Sam Maniar (sport psychologist) * Margaret Mahler * Abraham Maslow * William Masters and Virginia Johnson (Physicians, not psychologists) * Rollo May * David McClelland * James McClelland * James McCosh * William McDougall * James McGaugh * William McGuire * Harry McGurk * Thomas McKellar * Donald MacKinnon * Nicholas Mackintosh * David Magnusson * Noel Mailloux * Manas K Mandal * George Mandler * Abraham Maslow * Joseph Matarazzo * Henry Maudsley * George Mead * Paul Meehl * Jacques Mehler * Albert Mehrabian * Donald Meichenbaum * Ronald Melzack * Ferenc Merei * Maurice Merleau-Ponty * Luigi Meschieri * Wolfgang Metzger (main representative of Gestalt psychology in Germany) * Albert Michotte * Stanley Milgram * Alice Miller * George A. Miller * Neal E. Miller * Brenda Milner * Hiroshi Minami * Arnold Mindell (founder of Process Oriented Psychology) * Marvin Minsky * Walter Mischel * Stephen A. Mitchell * Maria Montessori * Raymond Moody * C. Lloyd Morgan (noted for his canon) * Clifford Morgan * Conwy Morgan * Robert Lyle Morris * John Morton * O. H. Mowrer * Georg Elias Muller * Hugo Munsterberg * Gardner Murphy * Henry Murray * John F. Murray (sport psychologist) * Kenneth Murrell * Paul Mussen N * Peter Nathan * Ulric Neisser * Alexander Sutherland Neill * John Nesselroade * Erich Neumann * Bernice Neugarten * Craig Newnes * Richard E. Nisbett * Donald Norman * Kent Norman O * K. Daniwl O'Leary * James Olds * Thomas Ogden * Martin Orne * Charles Osgood * Samuel H. Osipow P * Allan Paivio * Ross Parke * Gerald Patterson * Gordon L. Paul * Ivan Pavlov * Charles S/ Pierce * Karl Pearson- Statistician * Wilder Penfield * Fritz Perls * Harold Pepinsky * Donald R. Peterson * Herman Peterson * Gail Pheterson * Jean Piaget * Zigmunt Piotrowski * Steven Pinker * David Pisoni * Michael Polanyi * Noah Porter * Stanley Porteus * Michael Posner * Jonathan Potter * Eustace Poulton * David Premack * James W. Prescott * Karl Pribram * Harold Proshansky * Zenon Pylyshyn Q * Herbert Quay * M. Ross Quillian R * Vilayanur S. Ramachandran * Otto Rank * Arnold Rapoport * Floyd Ratliff * Wilhelm Reich * Ulf-Dietrich Reips * Samuel Renshaw * Robert Rescoria * Maurice Reuchlin * Joseph Rhine * Theodule-Armand Ribot * Bernard Rimland * William Rivers * Giacomo Rizzolatti * Abraham Roback * Judith Rodin * Anne Roe * Carl Rogers * Milton Rokeach * Hermann Rorschach * Eleanor Rosch * Robert Rosenthal * Julian Rotter * Dorothy Rowe * Theodore Roszak(eco thinker) * Joseph Royce * Zick Rubin * Sergei Rubinstein * David Rumelhart * Michael Rutter S * William Sahakian * Nevitt Sanford * Theodore Sarbin * Virginia Satir (A social worker, not a psychologist) * Sandra Scarr * Daniel Schacter * Seymour Schacter * Stanley Schachter * Roy Schafer * Heinz Schaffer * K. Warner Shaie * Roger Schank * Edgar H.Schein * Harold Schlosberg * Benjamin Schneider * John Paul Scott * Walter Dill Scott * John Searle * Robert Sears * Carl Seashore * Paul Secord * Margaret Singer * Martin Seligman * David Shakow * Timothy Shallice * Robert Shepherd * Muzafer Sherif * Charles Sherrington * Nathan Shock * Morita Shoma * William Sheldon * Herbert Simon (Nobel laureate) * Jerome Singer * Durganand Sinha * Burrhus F. Skinner * Paul Slovic * David Smail * Stanley Smith Stevens * Mark Snyder * Evgeny Sokolov * Charles Spearman * Janet Spence * Kenneth Spence * Roger Walcott Sperry * Charles B. Spielberger * Claude Steele * S. S. Stevens * Robert Sternberg * Ralph M. Stogdill * Daniel Stokols * George Chester Stone * George Stout * Jan Strelau * Carl Stumpf * Harry Stack Sullivan * James Sully * Donald F. Super * Patrick Suppes * John A. Swets * José Szapocznik T * Henri Tajfel * James Taylor * Shelley E. Taylor * Philip Teitelbaum * Lewis Terman * Hans Lukas Teuber * John Walter Thibaut * Edward L. Thorndike * Robert Thorndike * Robert Henry Thouless * L. L. Thurstone * Nikolaas Tinbergen * Edward Titchener * Jack Tizard * Endel Tulving * Ethel Tobach * Edward C. Tolman * John Tooby * Ellis David Torrance * Anne Treisman * Harry C. Triandis * Robert Choate * Endel Tulving * Eliot Turiel * Amos Tversky * Leona Tyler U * William Uttal * Dimitri Uznadze V * Magdalen Vernon * Olga Vinogradova * Morris S. Viteles * Victor H. Broom * Lev Vygotsky W * Hans Wallace * Hans-Juergen Walter (founder of Gestalt Theoretical Psychotherapy) * Seymour Wapner * Peter Warr * Elizabeth Warrington * Margaret Floy Washburn (First female PhD in psychology) * John B. Watson * Robert I. Watson * Paul Watzlawick * Ernst Weber * David Wechsler * Bernard Weiner * Franz E. Weinert * Alan Welford * Heinz Werner * John Scott Werry * Max Wertheimer (co-founder of Gestalt psychology) * Michael Wetheimer * Beatrice Whiting * Delos Wickens * Ken Wilber * Gordon Winocur * Donald Woods Winnicott * Jeffrey Witkin * Joachim Wohlwill * Joseph Wolpe * Robert S. Woodworth * Wilhelm Wundt (father of Experimental psychology) X Y * Gery d'Ydewalle * Irvin Yalom (A psychiatrist, not a psychologist) * Mariano Granizo Yela * Robert Yerkes Z * Robert J. Zajonc * Oliver L. Zangwill * Bluma Vulfowa Zeigarnik * Edward Zigler * Philip Zimbardo * Marvin Zuckerman * Thomas Joseph d'Zurilla ''Prescientific theorists'' * Aristotle * Buddhaghosa * René Descartes See also * List of cognitive scientists Psychologists * Category:Indian psychologists